


Heartbreaker

by Cour104



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cour104/pseuds/Cour104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette gets akumatized leaving Cat Noir to fight without Ladybug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreaker

‘’Bye, Tikki, I’m leaving for school!’’ I called as I gathered my things and began shoving them into my bag.

‘’Wait, aren’t you going to take me with you?’’ She questioned, flying over to me.

‘’You need to rest after the fight with Treehugger we had last night.’’

‘’Yeah, I know, but can’t I rest in your bag like usual?’’

‘’There isn’t enough room. I designed a jacket yesterday and I want to bring it to school to show Adrien and get his input on it.’’

‘’Can’t you wear it?’’

‘’Tikki, you know how clumsy I am. I wouldn’t even make it to school before it was torn and stained.’’

Tikki sighed.

‘’Listen, I’ll see you in a couple of hours.’’

‘’But what if there’s an Akuma attack?’’

‘’There won’t be.’’

‘’Marinette, you don’t know that for sure.’’

‘’Okay, fine, if there is one I’ll run home and get you. I’m sure Cat Noir can take care of the situation until I get there.’’

‘’I don’t like this.’’

‘’You worry too much!’’ I called behind me as I headed out the door.

 

‘’Hey girl, where were you last night?’’ Alya asked as I came up to her.

‘’Uh, well,’’ I giggled nervously, rubbing the back of my head. ‘’Something came up.’’ I said vaguely, unable to tell her the real reason was that I had been fighting as Ladybug.

‘’Like what?’’ She questioned accusingly.

‘’I, uh, I had to watch the bakery. For my parents. Because they, uh, went out, on a date. Yep, that’s what came up.’’ I said, nodding vigorously, as if it’d help convince her.

She squinted at me, but then shrugged, deciding to go with the story I had told her. I let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

‘’So girl, are you gonna go show Adrien the jacket you designed, or what?’’

I blushed, having briefly forgotten.

‘’Girl, you gotta go,’’ she said, shoving me in Adriens direction.

‘’I-I don’t know…’’

‘’Come on, Marinette!’’

‘’What if he doesn’t like it?’’

‘’He will!’’ She promised, giving me one last shove and watching as I stumbled over to him.

‘’Hey, Marinette, what’s up?’’ He asked as I headed towards him.

‘’Um, well I uh, I designed this jacket and uh, I’d really like your um input on it. If that’d be okay?’’

‘’Yeah, sure,’’ he beamed at me encouragingly.

I smiled back, pulling the jacket out of my bag.

‘’Wow, this is really good, Marinette,’’ he told me.

‘’Adrien!’’ Chloe called, bumping me out of the way.

I tipped, dropping the jacket into a mud puddle. I picked it up carefully, examining the damage. My face turned red as I realized it was ruined. I clenched the material in my hand, storming over to Alya.

‘’Girl, I’m so sorry that happened, maybe next time you should try harder.’’

‘’What?’’ I asked, my tone harsh.

‘’I mean, like listen, from here it looked like you weren’t really trying.’’

I closed my eyes, rage rushing over me. I turned and walked away.

‘’Wait, girl, I didn’t mean it like that!’’ She called after me.

‘’I know what you meant,’’I spat.

I wandered to the front of the school and sat alone on the steps. Anger and loneliness coursed through me as a tear fell from my eye. Then, suddenly, everything went dark. All I could feel were those negative emotions as the scene ran in my head over and over. Revenge was all I knew.

‘’Heartbreaker, I am Hawk Moth.,’’ a voice spoke within my mind. ‘’I am presenting you the ability to get back at those who’ve doubted you and those who’ve stood in your way, preventing you from getting noticed by the boy you love. But, in return I’ll need a favor. Get me Ladybug and Cat Noir’s miraculous’s.’’

‘’No problem, Hawk Moth.’’ I stood with a smirk, turning and heading back into the school.

My hands glowed with dark power as I shot blackened hearts out of them. They hit the students panicking around me, corrupting their thoughts and causing them to begin arguing with each other. I laughed evily to myself, it was too easy.

‘’What are you doing to them?’’ Asked a familiar voice behind me.

I turned to face Cat Noir. His arms were crossed as he glared at me.

‘’I think love is a little overrated, don’t you agree? Fighting is a bit more interesting.’’ 

I lunged at him and he ducked. I sailed over his head, landing my my feet behind him and turning to fight. He pulled out his staff, using it to block the black hearts I sent darting his way.

‘’Where’s Ladybug?’’ He grunted as I knocked his feet out from under him. He rolled over quickly, jumping back up into a fighting stance.

We continued to fight, him blocking all my attacks and me dodging all of his. It was as if we were in sync, like we knew each other's moves before we knew our own. But finally, he messed up. He jumped at me from on top of a locker and I side stepped, causing him to crash onto the ground. I jumped onto him while he was still disoriented. I had him pinned, unable to get up, unable to fight.

‘’Get his miraculous!’’ Hawk Moth demanded angrily. ‘’It’s in his ring!’’

‘’You just wait, Ladybug will be here any minute, she’ll stop you, you’ll see!’’ Cat Noir yelled as he struggled beneath me.

‘’Maybe she won’t come, the one’s you love always let you down.’’ I muttered, my hand paused in mid-air from where I had been reaching for his ring.

‘’What, who said-’’

‘’It’s obvious. I can see the hurt in your eyes, you feel abandoned by her…. alone...unwanted… you...you..’’ I looked away, unable to look anymore. ‘’You feel like me….’’ A tear slipped down my face as Hawk Moth screamed.

Suddenly, I remembered who I was and what I fight for. The butterfly flew away and I was Marinette again.

‘’I-I’ve never seen anyone fight the Akuma before…’’ Cat Noir stammered, surprised.

I turned to look at him again. There was still pain on his face and I had a twinge of regret from what I had said.

‘’I-I’m sorry….’’ I looked down at the ground, getting up and sitting next to him.

‘’Hey, don’t sweat it, you were akumatized, you didn’t mean what you said.’’

‘’But what if I did?’’

‘’Huh?’’

‘’There’s this boy I like, Adrien, but I can never bring myself to approach him. And, whenever I do, something happens to mess me up. I- I know it’s not his fault, he doesn’t even know I like him. But, it still hurts….’’

‘’I’m sorry…’’Cat Noir said tenderly.

I shrugged, ‘’Don’t be. He probably doesn’t like me anyways. He’s always talking to Chloe, he’ll probably end up with her.’’

‘’Chloe, no! I mean, uh, listen, don’t hold yourself back like this. You’ll never know what might happen if you never try to talk to him.’’

I nodded. ‘’Thanks, and uh, Cat Noir?’’

‘’Yeah?’’

‘’Ladybug does like you.’’

‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’I can see it, the way you two fight together. She wouldn’t be able to accomplish anything without you, she needs you.’’

Cat Noir blushed then looked down at his ring.

‘’Thank you, but I gotta go, nice talk though.’’ He said, standing up and running away.

I sighed, if only it was as easy to talk to Adrien as it was to Cat Noir.


End file.
